Capacitive and resistive type humidity sensors rely on the ability of the sensing material to quickly absorb and desorb water molecules. The absorbed moisture changes the physical properties of the sensing material either by changing its resistance, permittivity, or stress, which can each directly affect the electrical response of the sensor. Bulk polyimide films are often used as the humidity sensing material in many capacitive and resistive humidity sensors. However, it may be desirable to provide alternative humidity sensors.